


One More Earthly Pleasure

by Isis



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dead Man's Party - Freeform, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 18:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11492544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis/pseuds/Isis
Summary: In which Gaunter O'Dimmdoesn'tbanish Vlodimir at midnight.





	One More Earthly Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts).



> I'm pretty sure we talked about this idea, and I never got around to writing it...but here's a drabble version!

"Now that the party's over," said Geralt, "how about a private celebration?"

Shani frowned. That didn't sound like... oh. "Vlodimir. I thought you'd gone."

"You caught me!" He grinned, unrepentant. "I couldn't leave without sampling one more earthly pleasure."

She forced a smile. "Let's have a drink first, get into the mood."

Vlodimir swiped a bottle from somewhere, and she found some glasses. She poured them each a generous measure. Surreptitiously, she added something extra to Vlodimir's glass: six drops of a certain herbal tincture. 

Soon he was snoring. And she was on her way to Oxenfurt, to research exorcism.


End file.
